


Conservation

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Specific quests...





	Conservation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

"They seem to carefully monitor the wildlife," Noel said as he looked from their second kill to Lasswell. "That was two. The request was for five..." 

Lasswell nodded. He wasn't sure how the chain of predators worked in the area, but he didn't mind these sorts of very specific requests. If an area needed three less, or eight less-- or five less of any one monster, it was easy enough to do. 

Besides, what they were scavenging from the corpses would pay for their stay in town. 

"We'll be done before dinner," Lasswell replied. 

Noel nodded. And onward they went.


End file.
